


a little bit of love (spell)

by yibaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic, Magical World, Roommates, Spell Failure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yibaek/pseuds/yibaek
Summary: Baekhyun wants to prank Jongdae by casting a temporary love spell on him. It doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 14
Kudos: 85





	a little bit of love (spell)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xinglophone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinglophone/gifts).



> HI!
> 
> this is the second of now FIVE commissions i have via ko-fi (check twitter link below for more info.)
> 
> thank you so much kwando for commissioning it ;-; it's a little bit different from my normal but i hope you like it <3
> 
> also mild disclaimer:  
> i know love spells and potions can be Bad but pls stick with this till the end and know that everything is 100% consensual.

“You’re an idiot,” Kyungsoo said as pink smoke tendrils drifted through the apartment. “A true, bonafide—”

Baekhyun’s pout cut him off. “It’s just a joke, Soo. Live a little.”

“Are we sure it’s just a joke?” Yixing asked. He was hanging over the back of the couch, watching from a safe distance no doubt.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Baekhyun turned his pout on him. It was his most effective weapon with his roommates, after all, even if Kyungsoo did pretend not to be affected most of the time.

Yixing huffed, a typical tactic for fending off sweet pouts. “You have a thing for Jongdae, right? Why else would you go through this trouble to cast a love spell on him?”

Baekhyun’s gaze fell to the ancient spell book sitting on the kitchen counter in front of him, his pout morphing into a frown. Kyungsoo’s hands slowed where they were nervously straightening up the extra herbs Baekhyun had purchased, and Baekhyun’s heart sank. Did Kyungsoo think that too? Did they really think he was crushing on Jongdae when people like them existed? In Baekhyun’s living space? Every day?

“It’s just a prank,” he muttered, staring at the now-black herbs producing pink smoke before him. Pink smoke meant the spell was a success. “Why are you guys trying to ruin my fun? I don’t like Jongdae! He’s icky.”

Yixing hummed and audibly plopped back onto the couch, which meant when he said, "I don't think he's icky at all," he missed the devastated look on Baekhyun's face when he turned around.

"Well if you think he's so hot, why don't you marry him?"

"Baekhyun..." Kyungsoo sighed, a hand sliding onto Baekhyun's waist and squeezing. It was supposed to be comforting, he knew, but it just gave him the chills. God, Baekhyun was so fucked. He had been fucked from day one, when he instantly fell in love with his college freshmen roommates. Three years later and he was still too scared to tell them. Too scared he would ruin the great thing they had going. Their Thursday night roommate dinners, their playful bickering, their video game slash movie nights with Jongdae and Chanyeol, their camaraderie, their routines. His not-dates with Kyungsoo to the movies once a month, his not-dates with Yixing to see local bands play. Baekhyun cherished them and his time with them more than anything else in the world; sure, he was in love with them, but if he lost them? He wasn't sure he would get through the devastation in one piece.

He watched Kyungsoo as he tended to his plants in the window with careful fingers and a gentle, magical energy, leaves perking at his touch. He watched as Yixing rolled off the couch and grabbed his guitar, plucking the strings and filling the apartment with the soundtrack to their lives.

No, Baekhyun thought when a familiar warmth swirled in his chest, he definitely couldn’t lose this. He couldn’t lose home.

 **THE TRUE LOVE SPELL  
** **_(lasts 24 hours)_ **

_To bring love forth,  
_ _and open the door,  
_ _be clear with your intent,  
_ _especially the extent._

Gather a handful of sage, rosemary, and jasmine. Sprinkle cinnamon and light the pile on fire. Repeat the incantation below until the smoke turns pink...

The spell turned out anticlimactic at best. Despite Baekhyun getting the desired visual result, his phone was silent, Jongdae wasn't beating on his door with heart eyes. Oh well, Baekhyun figured. He'd bummed himself out anyway. Who was he to think he could pull off a spell like that? He had low-level magic running through him, a spark, like Yixing. It was Kyungsoo who was actually a warlock, even if his specialty was Earth-based. It was why Kyungsoo had hovered, ready to do damage control if Baekhyun fucked up, or the book Chanyeol had dug up in his archaeological studies wasn't what it seemed.

Speaking of, he picked his phone up from his bed and shot Chanyeol a text.

 **baekhyun** : why did u talk me out of doing the love spell on xing and kyungsoo  
 **yeollie** : u would've regretted it so hard, my man  
 **yeollie** : you'd never force them to love you forreal  
 **yeollie** : besides, jongdae's gonna kill you and i enjoy chaos  
 **baekhyun** : :((  
 **baekhyun** : it didn't work anyway. i'm sure i fucked it up somehow when i got sad  
 **yeollie** : noooooo WHY ARE U SAD  
 **yeollie** : I WILL FIGHT  
 **yeollie** : also maybe it just takes time to settle in y'know  
 **baekhyun** : fight ME because i'm an idiot  
 **baekhyun** : y'know what. rewind. forget the spell. why did u let me fALL IN LOVE WITH THEM  
 **yeollie** : omg baek it's been 3 years make like elsa and leT IT GO  
 **yeollie** : or, you know, TELL THEM  
 **baekhyun** : what do i look like to you? a confident person?

A knock sounded on his door just before it creaked open, and Baekhyun looked to see Yixing poking his head through. "Can I come in, Hyunnie?" Baekhyun nodded, locking his phone and letting it buzz on the bed. Chanyeol could wait. He kept wary eyes on Yixing as he eased onto the bed, sitting cross-legged next to Baekhyun's body. "I'm sorry if I upset you earlier, Baekhyun." He picked Baekhyun's hand up, watching their fingers entwine in the air between them.

"You didn't..."

"I did." Baekhyun's eyelashes fluttered when Yixing pressed his soft lips against his knuckles. The explosion of butterflies in Baekhyun's stomach was, almost certainly, loud enough for Yixing to hear. God, fucking Yixing and his constant affection. "I don't want Jongdae, Baekhyunnie."

"Okay..."

"Do you?" Another warm kiss.

Baekhyun slowly shook his head, eyes stuck on Yixing's dark ones. "I told you I don't."

"Okay. G--"

The bedroom door creaked open further, and Kyungsoo appeared, but, _sorry, was Yixing about to say_ good? _Good?_

"Ah, Xing, leave him alone. Haven't you flustered him enough today?" Kyungsoo pinched Yixing's ear between his fingers and tugged, drawing a rare whine from him. It got Yixing off the bed though, allowing Baekhyun room to _breathe._ "Go finish up dinner, huh?"

With a huff, Yixing nodded, throwing a wink over his shoulder at Baekhyun before exiting the room. What the _fuck._ "What is _up_ with him?" Baekhyun asked, trying not to wheeze. Kyungsoo chuckled.

"He's just fond, Baek." He leaned over Baekhyun, fingers caressing Baekhyun's cheek. Baekhyun drowned in the chills rolling over him, lost in Kyungsoo's sweet, heart-shaped smile. "Come on," Kyungsoo said, now brushing his fingers through Baekhyun's hair. He tried not to freak out. This was pretty normal. This was all pretty normal. They were an affectionate bunch even on their worst days. Maybe Baekhyun was just overly sensitive today, maybe his sadness fed the way he perceived the fondness on their faces, making him think it was different when it really wasn't.

Kyungsoo grabbed his hand and pulled. At least it wasn't his ear. "Let's eat, Baek."

Dinner was relatively uneventful, idle chatter taking place between bites, Baekhyun texting Chanyeol and Jongdae beneath the table about his cursed love. (Jongdae was still, unfortunately, not acting in love with Baekhyun. Some prank.)

Kyungsoo was humming something under his breath, his low voice soothing even if that wasn't the intention. It made Baekhyun lower his guard, made him not panic when Yixing started feeding him bites of food across the small table, when Kyungsoo's foot nudged his.

Even when Yixing stood, finished with his food, and draped himself over Baekhyun from behind, Baekhyun was calm. If Baekhyun had a dollar for every time any of the three of them did this, he'd have enough to afford his own apartment. Not that he’d want his own apartment when this was the alternative, of course.

It was the warm press of lips, like the kisses to his knuckles, that slowly trailed up his neck which gave him pause. He could jerk away, but what if that hurt Yixing's feelings? Instead he froze but for the small tilt of his head, a natural reflex to give Yixing more room.

"Xing...?" he tried, but the rest of his coherent thought left him, his roommates in sync when a foot slid up his calf, and a hand slipped under his shirt. He gasped when Yixing _sucked,_ a patch of skin just beneath his ear. He felt it below the belt, though not as much as he felt Kyungsoo's stare when he propped his chin on his hand, lip pulled enticingly between his teeth.

"Guys...guys..." he tried again, because he was approximately three seconds from reciprocating Yixing's touches and he wasn't sure he believed they wouldn't laugh in his face if he did. "What's happening here?"

Yixing's teeth nipped their way along his jaw. "We wanna make you feel good. Will you finally let us?"

Kyungsoo hummed while Baekhyun drowned in disbelief. "We've waited a long time."

"You want..." Baekhyun breathed, too close to hyperventilating. "To make... _me..."_

Kyungsoo and Yixing both nodded, the former standing and walking over, but Baekhyun didn't see more than that, his face pulled into the kind of kiss that made his lips part without question, Yixing's tongue slowly, but confidently slipping between them. Baekhyun's entire body shuddered, melting into him, between them when Kyungsoo closed in on the other side.

Baekhyun turned with words on his tongue, but found it in Kyungsoo's mouth instead, moaning under the full-bodied way Kyungsoo kissed.

"Can we, Baekhyunnie?" Yixing whispered.

"Fuck. Fuck. Yeah. Yes. Please."

They both dragged him from his chair and into Baekhyun's bedroom, dirty dishes forgotten.

**> >>><<<<**

It was late when Kyungsoo and Yixing fell asleep on either side of Baekhyun and he got his hands on his phone again. He couldn't sleep, mind reeling with the whirlwind of falling into bed with his roommates after three years of being in love with them. He could hardly believe it happened, but they were all very naked and very gross together, so it was hard to convince himself it was all a dream.

He ignored the messages he had waiting for him, going straight to his groupchat with Jongdae and Chanyeol.

 **beagles:baekhyun** : uhhhhhhh STORYTIME: MY ROOMMATES JUST FUCKED ME INTO OBLIVION (NOT CLICKBAIT!!!!!)  
 **beagles:daedae** : dude WHAT  
 **beagles:baekhyun** : I KNOW  
 **beagles:yeollie** : goddamn FINALLY  
 **beagles:daedae** : I CAN'T BELIEVE-  
 **beagles:baekhyun** : ME NEITHER??!!!?????  
 **beagles:yeollie** : ok but why are u acting so surprised jongdae lmao we've known they're in love with baek for AGES  
 **beagles:baekhyun** : WHAT  
 **beagles:daedae** : i mean YEAH BUT THEY'RE IDIOTS  
 **beagles:daedae** : WHO KNEW THEY'D GET THEIR SHIT TOGETHER  
 **beagles:baekhyun** : HEY!!!!  
 **beagles:yeollie** : i did ;)

Baekhyun's phone disappeared, plucked from his hand and tossed into the darkness. Yixing replaced the phone with himself, worming into Baekhyun's embrace. "Not cuddlin' me right now 's a crime," he muttered, breath tickling Baekhyun's neck. He laughed, pressing his nose to Yixing's hair and nodding. He reached behind him and found Kyungsoo's hand, pulling him onto the pile as well. "Noted," he said, uncaring to how hot he was now; he had never been more content in his life.

**> >>><<<<**

It wasn't the sunlight through the windows that woke Baekhyun up, of that much he was aware right away, but it took him a moment to register the soft lips against his neck, the hair tickling his chin. "Morning," he rasped, fingers automatically sinking into Kyungsoo's hair. He thought, maybe, the feeling of Kyungsoo's smile against his skin was the most intoxicating thing.

"Morning," Kyungsoo whispered against his lips, nudging their noses before closing the minuscule distance between them. Baekhyun couldn't stop his own smile from spreading, his happy hum turning into pure laughter until Kyungsoo shushed him. "Xing's still asleep. You know he hasn't been getting much lately. Staying up composing."

Baekhyun nodded, pressing his lips to the corner of Kyungsoo's mouth, then his cheek, his ear. "Is this really real?" he asked, shivering when their legs tangled. Kyungsoo's feet were cold and they were still very, very naked.

"If you want it to be," Kyungsoo answered. His hand glided up Baekhyun's side. "Because I do."

A rush of emotions welled up in Baekhyun, nearly pushing tears out of him. "Yeah. God, yeah of course I do. I--Soo, I love you. Both of you. I always have, I--"

Kyungsoo's mouth found his, effectively cutting him off. Good thing, too, because Baekhyun needed a hair's width of composure before Kyungsoo said the words, "I love you, too. Always have."

The emotions unleashed themselves, forcing Kyungsoo onto his back as Baekhyun rolled onto him, unable to hold back his frantic kisses, desperate to convey just how much he loved Kyungsoo in that very moment.

A raspy hum broke up the moment, an extra hand sliding onto Baekhyun's back as lips kissed his shoulder, then dropped down to kiss Kyungsoo's. "I could get used to waking up like this," Yixing murmured, leaning closer and capturing Kyungsoo's mouth with his own. Baekhyun watched in fascination as their tongues met in the middle, breath nowhere to be found when Yixing tugged Kyungsoo's lip between his teeth and made him groan under his breath.

Yixing caught him staring and grinned. "Enough of me to go around, Hyunnie."

Baekhyun whimpered before their mouths clashed, nodding at Kyungsoo's whispered, _"Can I touch you?"_ and submitting himself completely to them, trusting them.

"Of course I love you, Baekhyun," Yixing muttered like an afterthought, like he'd just processed what Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were talking about before he woke up. "How could we not?"

Baekhyun didn't get a chance to answer, the buzz of pleasure zinging across his skin and making him moan instead.

**> >>><<<<**

Jongdae squinted across the cafe table at him, sipping his coffee. "You're literally glowing, man."

Baekhyun swelled, his shoulders rising with the action. "I literally cried on my way to class, Dae. Like just, full on sobbed I was so happy."

"Oh, Baek." Jongdae looked torn between being sympathetic and laughing at him. He settled somewhere in the middle, a gentle hand cupping Baekhyun's arm as he chuckled. "I'm really happy for you. Really."

"Thanks." Baekhyun felt himself go all soft around the edges, shrinking back into his normal size in a fit of abashedness. 

He pouted at his phone, which was almost dead. If it died, how would he stare like the lovesick puppy he was at the heart emojis Yixing and Kyungsoo had sent throughout the day? Jongdae laughed and pulled the phone toward himself, pressing a single finger to it, a spark passing between them and charging Baekhyun’s phone halfway. 

“Ugh, you’re the best,” Baekhyun swore, pulling up the aforementioned messages. A heart emoji from _Kyungsoo._ The _rarity._ Then, Baekhyun burst again. "I can’t believe they _like me._ Ugh, and to think! I thought I'd be spending today fending off _your_ affection!"

"...What."

Baekhyun giggled around his pout. "I tried to prank you. Chanyeol found some old spellbook and let me borrow it. It had a 24 hour love spell in it."

"You were going to cast it on _me?"_

"As a prank! I planned to film it. It was a whole thing." Baekhyun sighed. "But nothing happened, so, you will not be in a viral internet video this week, my darling friend."

"Baekhyun! You little--" Jongdae froze, and Baekhyun could see the fight drain from him. He tilted his head curiously, and Jongdae was suddenly looking at him like he might _break._ "Baek. Oh, Baek. You-You cast a love spell..."

"Yeah, it didn't work." Baekhyun laughed, but felt his eyebrows pulling inward with his confusion.

"Baekhyun. Kyungsoo and Yixing suddenly seduced you after."

It was the equivalent of iced water being dumped on his head, maybe worse.

He didn't remember how he got home; he assumed he drove, but he wasn't sure how when he could hardly see through the wall of tears blocking his vision no matter how much he blinked. He threw the spell book on the coffee table, yanking the pages back and forth looking for fine print. He had been _clear_ in his intent. The spell had been for Jongdae, no one else. Did the spell fade in exactly 24 hours or just within 24 hours? Had anything they shared this morning been real?

Maybe there was a spell to reverse it. Maybe if they came home still under his spell, he could undo it and beg for their forgiveness. They knew what his plan was, they _had_ to believe him that he never meant for it to affect them. He couldn't lose them.

Yixing found him, curled in the fetal position on their couch and tears leaking out of his eyes like downhill streams. He gathered Baekhyun in his arms, rocking him back and forth and shushing him when he started to cry. "What's the matter, baby? Talk to me."

But Baekhyun shook his head. He was so ashamed.

"Soo will be home soon. He just stopped to pick up food--oh, I think that's him. Shh, baby, it's okay. I've got you. Please. Whatever it is, I've got you."

The sound of rustling plastic bags filled the room, until they didn't, replaced by the sound of something hitting the floor before Kyungsoo's hands were on him. "What's wrong? Baek?"

"I'm s-sorry," Baekhyun sobbed. "I'm so sorry--"

"What?" Kyungsoo asked. "Baekhyun, for what?"

"The s-spell--it didn't work on Jongdae because it--affected you two--"

Yixing's arms only tightened around him, surprisingly, and he said, "Oh, Baekhyunnie."

"Last night..." Kyungsoo said. "Um, yeah, we know."

"Wh-What?" Baekhyun picked up his head even though it made his vision swim.

Kyungsoo swiped Baekhyun's cheeks with his thumbs. "You didn't see Chanyeol's texts?"

Slowly, Baekhyun shook his head. He didn't even know where his phone was. He could have left it with Jongdae, for all he knew.

Kyungsoo sighed, fingers still caressing his face. "Chanyeol knew exactly what that spell would do."

"What?" was apparently all Baekhyun knew how to say.

"It's called a true love spell because it only works with people that are actually in love."

"Mm, what did he say?" Yixing asked. "The bit about intent and extent wasn't about you focusing on who you wanted to cast it on. It was genuine intent and extent. If you're in love, and that person is in love with you, all the spell does is speed things along."

Kyungsoo nodded, hiding a shy smile behind a bitten lip. "It's not actually a love spell, Baek. It's a courage spell. It removes the anxieties holding people back from confessing for 24 hours. It doesn't...control our minds or make us do stuff we don't want to do."

Baekhyun didn’t dare grip onto the hope bubbling in his belly. Not yet. “What are you saying?”

“Baekhyun,” Yixing sighed.

“Please.” Baekhyun shook his head. “I just spent the last two hours convinced I took advantage of you guys and that nothing was real and that I had ruined our friendship, so please...just...spell it out for me.”

Kyungsoo gently pushed forward and kissed him. Soft, chaste, but sweet enough to soothe his nerves. “Did I want this to happen by seducing you at the dinner table?” Kyungsoo chuckled, and added, “Probably not.”

“Was hot, though,” Yixing inserted, and Kyungsoo pinched him without looking.

“But?” Baekhyun pressed.

“But...Baekhyun, that spell wore off in our sleep. This morning? That was completely us, lack of extra courage and all.”

Yixing nodded, turning Baekhyun’s face toward him with a single finger. “We love you, baby. No jokes or spells necessary.”

There was that hope, bubbling higher, just about to reach his chest. He scrubbed at his eyes. “Why didn’t you guys say anything sooner?”

Kyungsoo poked his stomach. “Why didn’t you?”

“Shh…” Baekhyun pressed his fingers against Kyungsoo’s lips. “Don’t be logical right now.”

Kyungsoo scoffed, but the roll of his eyes was only fond. “Xing has wanted to say something for a long time. I was the nervous one.”

“You talked to each other about this?”

“We had to,” Yixing said, wry. “Kyungsoo used to hate me.”

_“What?”_

“I did not hate you, you big baby.” Kyungsoo pinched Yixing again. “But I was a lot more insecure than I am now, definitely.”

When Baekhyun just looked between them, waiting, Yixing continued, “He knew I liked you, and he convinced himself that meant he had no chance.” He shook his head. “I mean, obviously I’m attractive, but _phew._ Kyungsoo. And you clearly had heart eyes for him first.”

“Excuse me, I had heart eyes for you both right from the start.” Baekhyun pouted. “How did you guys get past that? You’ve talked to each other about it all this time but never me?”

Kyungsoo flushed a deep red, the stark opposite of Yixing’s sly smirk. “I can be very persuasive when I want to be,” he said. “I showed him just how hot he really is.”

 _“Yixing,”_ Kyungsoo muttered, a warning.

“Oh my god. Have you two been _together_ all these years without saying anything?”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “Not...officially? Look, it’s been a weird few years.”

“We bonded over our pining for you.”

“Yixing’s sex drive is actually ridiculous—”

“We blew off some steam a few times.”

Kyungsoo reluctantly nodded, and Baekhyun couldn’t _believe it._ “It sort of happened naturally between us, but it almost made it harder to approach you. Every time Yixing brought it up it stressed me out.”

“Then we all had family drama,” Yixing added, and Kyungsoo nodded.

“We all had school problems at separate times.” Kyungsoo sighed. “It felt like everything in the world was holding me, us, back. Even Yixing started getting paranoid.”

Baekhyun settled back a little bit to get a better look at Yixing, jaw slack in realization. “You were _jealous_ I was casting a love spell on Jongdae!”

“Kyungsoo was worried too!”

Kyungsoo reared his fist back to smack Yixing, and Baekhyun caught his arm, chewing on his cheek. “Stopstopstop. Guys.” He sighed. “This is real? You guys really…”

Yixing was holding him close again, lips pressing to his ear. “Love you?”

Baekhyun nodded, and Kyungsoo softly smiled. “Baek, even if the spell hadn’t faded overnight, it’s six o’clock. You cast that spell at three yesterday.” Baekhyun’s lips fell into the shape of an ‘o’ and Kyungsoo’s smile widened. “Yeah, we really love you.”

Baekhyun grasped at Yixing’s face, because he was closest, and dragged him into a searing kiss, love and happiness and that pesky hope finally boiling over and into the space between the three of them. “I love you, too. I love you, too.”

They ended up on the floor, limbs tangled and learning all the best ways to love each other as three, giggling and moaning and murmuring praises as their food grew cold several feet away. Baekhyun could almost swear he could still smell the herbs he had burned for the spell, but he pushed the thought away. He didn’t need a love spell to tell him how his boyfriends felt, not anymore. 

Some part of him had always known they were more than friends, that their coming together—pun totally intended—was all but inevitable. And even though he wanted to kill Chanyeol for setting them up the way he did, he also couldn’t deny that now they had one hell of an origin story.

One that he would tell every chance he got.

**Author's Note:**

> please kudos and comment if you enjoyed! <3
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/baekville).


End file.
